Playtime
by 666darknessangel666
Summary: Akira gets bored while Shiki's in a meeting. He decides he needs to see Shiki and spend some time with him. (M for a good reason. Please don't read if you don't like yaoi.) Based off the Slut Akira end.


**I don't own TnC! **This has actually been finished for months now and I almost forgot about it. So here it is in all it's glory. (I'm trash please don't yell at me) Based off Shiki's bad end in the game and a doujinshi I read a while back. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Akira was bored. Shiki had been in a meeting for two hours. He had nothing to do! It was an injustice. He decided if Shiki wasn't there to play with him then he'd have to go to Shiki. With that decided he slipped into his usual white shirt and padded out into the hallway. The guards stiffened when they caught sight of him but he ignored them and entered the room Shiki was in.<p>

Nobody noticed him until he wrapped himself around Shiki's neck from behind, the soldiers in the room startled "Akira-sama...!" Shiki spoke "I don't remember granting you access to this room. We're having a meeting, return to your room." Akira pouted "But Shiki isn't playing with me." Shiki sighed "I'll be done soon. Go wait for me."

Akira hugged Shiki tighter "Don't wanna. Shiki always lies so I don't believe you. If your really gonna stop soon, I can wait here right?" Shiki looked a little exasperated "Akira." he sighed. Akira pouted "Please?" Shiki sighed Akira pleaded one last time "Please, Shiki?" Shiki closed his eyes for a second then nodded "Fine then." Akira beamed "Yay!" and cuddled tighter to Shiki's back.

Shiki gave a small humph then spoke to his men "Continue with the report." Akira slipped around to sit in front of Shiki's legs, looking up at Shiki while Shiki listened to the report. He soon got bored, sulking a little before an idea hit him and he leaned up a little to kiss Shiki's ear. He gave it a quick lick before sliding down to his neck and sucking a little.

He was sitting in Shiki's lap now Shiki didn't even glance at him "Akira..." Akira stopped his ministrations "Hmm?" Shiki continued "Didn't I tell you to behave?" Akira was confused for a second "I am behaving. I'm being good." Shiki scoffed a little "How so?" Akira let out a pleased "I'm not interrupting." Shiki gave him a quick glance "You're interrupting by distracting me."

Akira just gave an innocent smile. Shiki rolled his eyes "Really you... Fine then, I'll play with you for a little while." as he spoke he slid his hands underneath Akira's shirt, inserting a finger inside Akira. Akira jolted "Eh?" then as what was happening caught up to him he let out a sudden noise "Aah." Shiki added another finger. Akira felt arousal stirring inside him "Stop..." he let out weakly but it had no affect.

Shiki went back to listening to the report, still moving his fingers around inside Akira "Wai... Shiki..." Akira panted softly. Shiki addressed him once more "Weren't you the one who wanted me to play with you?" The report continued on in the background, though the men giving it seemed pretty distracted. Shiki continued talking to him "You're pretty loose there. Who did you play with today?"

Akira buried his face in Shiki's shoulder with a shiver as Shiki just barely brushed that one spot. He panted "I didn't play with anybody..." Shiki's fingers went deeper, Akira couldn't hold his voice in and soft moans filled the room. The report was still going, Shiki's fingers couldn't go any deeper, they kept stretching and prodding him and every once in a while rubbing across Akira's prostate. It wasn't enough though, Akira needed Shiki inside him.

Suddenly Shiki prodded his prostate directly and he let out his loudest noise yet. The report stopped and the men just stared, they'd tried valiantly to ignore Shiki's 'play time' with Akira but that was just more than they could take. Shiki spoke to them "What's wrong?" he asked even though he knew full well why they'd stopped.

Akira just panted against Shiki's neck the men stuttered out a few hurried apologies and Shiki turned to Akira "Really, it's your fault that the meeting isn't progressing. Even though I told you not to interrupt." Akira clenched his fingers in Shiki's shirt "Shiki. Shiki..." Shiki looked at him "What?" Akira whined "Not enough. I can't take it. Please... hurry." he panted, moaning a little as Shiki's fingers once more brushed his prostate.

Shiki tossed away the papers he'd been holding to Akira he said "You've become rather good at seduction." the he turned to his men "We're done for today. We'll continue tomorrow... that's all now leave. Since you guys are so distracted by this, and can't seem to concentrate." the men left quickly leaving only Akira and Shiki left. With out the noise of the report you could here Akira's moans much clearer.

In no time at all Shiki had Akira laid on his desk and kissed him. Akira whimpered into the kiss. He pushed Akira' shirt off and began to lick and suck at his nipple while thrusting his fingers hard and fast inside him. Akira panted and moaned. Shiki gave him an amused look "You got turned on by those guys watching." it was a statement. They both new it.

Shiki kissed him one more time before he shoved his fingers against Akira's prostate at the same time as he tugged at Akira's bellybutton piercing with his teeth. Akira came with a loud cry, the force of it leaving him breathless. Shiki chuckled and Akira clung to him, feeling tired. Shiki kissed his forehead and he fell into a light doze.


End file.
